Let me breathe your Light
by Cat Cheshire
Summary: My story continuing the anime. A new god appears, and even though she is full of herself, she has no memories of who she is or even WHAT she is. So give one dorky god we all love 5 yen and let's see what happens! Give it a try, I am unsure of the pairings, but for now it will be a Yukine/OC. We'll see where this story will take me.


**Hello! **This is a story I wrote for my best friend and decided to publish it. It won't be long, probably about 10 chapters and I think of it as kinda a follow up to the anime. So anyway, let me know what you think and if you want me to continue this :)

**Let me breathe your light**

? p.o.v.

_"The massive earthquake that shook Japan 2 weeks ago is still... an estimated over 1000 dead... damage..."_

I try to focus on the TV, but the amount of people walking through me is really...really distracting. Well, it is my own fault for choosing to watch the TV in one of the busiest streets in the city.  
"Hey... Hey, let's go..." A little girl pulls the sleeve of my black leather jacket. She also doesn't like people walking through her like she doesn't exist.  
I look down at the little girl with red colored hair and big green eyes and sigh. I glance back at the TV and realize that I won't find any new information today. I turn around and continue walking down the busy street, the little girl playfully jumping behind me.

We stop in front of a mirror store and stare at our reflections in the mirrors.  
We can see ourselves clearly, yet no one else can see us.  
I stare deeper at my reflection. I don't look like the rest of the busy people running around the street. My hair is long, wild and black, aside from one white strand of hair that is falling down my shoulders. I have a tan complexion. But the strangest things are my eyes. They are silver. No, more white than silver. Compared to those who have been walking through me I look weird.

I looked down to the little girl next to me and notice that she's making faces in the mirror. She giggles lightly.  
"Maya, what are you doing?" she looks at me and pulls her nose up with her fingers "You were thinking bad thoughts miss, so I wanted to cheer you up!"  
"Haha, thank you then." I smile down to the little girl that didn't seem to be older than 14. She was so kind and lighthearted. She didn't mind that we were invisible, that no one knew we existed, that we sleep in the streets or that we never got hungry. She just smiled at it all.  
She didn't even mind that we had no memory of our own. That is right. Two weeks ago we woke up holding hands after the strong earthquake. We knew nothing of who we were or where we came from. The only thing I knew is that the little girl's name was Maya. I don't even remember my own name.

A sudden bump to my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts and I stare at the guy that bumped with me saying a quick sorry and continues talking to the blonde boy next to him. They seemed strange. And they seemed to be arguing. And what is with that guy wearing a jersey?  
And… Hold on. He saw me? He saw me, he touched me! I run after him, calling him, but he seems too lost in that heated argument.

"Sorry, how-"I try to ask him but he holds a hand to my face "Hold on a sec." Ass. "But just-" "Could you wait, I'm in the middle of an important conversation here." What the? Seriously?  
"There's nothing to talk about!" The blonde boy yells.  
"Yes, there is!"  
"You are not cutting my hair!"  
"I'm just gonna snip some ends."  
"You are not qualified for that!"  
"I don't need to be!"  
"No way are you cutting my hair with your sweaty hands!"  
"Nothing bad will happen maybe… Let's find out!"

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
"Woah! What is your problem?" The dark haired boy answered me.  
I notice how both he and blond boy, and Maya are staring at me. I take a loud, deep breath to calm myself.  
"You guys just saw us? I mean, we bumped shoulders? I mean you touched me? I mean, you guys can see us?"  
"Yeah, and?" The dark haired guy answers me. I can already tell that I hate this guy. I don't like him.  
"Don't be like that miss." Maya calls to me with her sweet voice. I always forget that she can hear my thoughts.  
"What the miss was trying to say is that no one was able to see us for weeks now. And people mostly walk through us and we don't know why." Maya has such a sweet and patient voice, it's amazing. I admire it. I also notice the little blond boy stare and blush at her.  
"Well, you're a God and shinki, right?" The dark haired asked. What the hell is a god and a shinki?  
"Excuse me, a God and a _what_?" I raise my eyebrow at him.  
"A shinki is a Gods sacred item. You know, a regalia, sacred treasure?" He says again and I don't understand a word he's saying.  
"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about." I say, crossing my arms and staring at him. He stares back at me and his eyebrow also flies up in the air.  
"Yeah, you know, I don't think I remember you. But you are definitely a God."  
My eyebrows just flew away and landed on the moon. I am a God? I mean, I guessed that we were dead, but a GOD!?  
I point at him "Wait a minute, wait a minute… Do you mean that you are…a God?"  
The kid next to him snorts "I know, right? A jersey wearing God with sweaty palms."  
"I don't believe that you're a God." I sad, matter of fact. He stumbles and asks "What? Why do you think that?"  
"Well, I mean, I can see why I could be a God. I mean, I am beautiful, sweet, smart… But you? I mean, I don't mind the jersey…"  
"He is an absolute dork." The little boy smiles widely. I like him  
"Y-Yukine!" The tall boy acts as though he is really hurt.  
Honestly, it makes me laugh. I am glad. For two weeks Maya and I have wandered alone, the only thing we knew was that our memory loss was somehow connected to that earthquake disaster.

"Your name is Yukine?" Maya asks him with a smile in her voice. The boy blushes again and scratches his head. He's so cute.  
She extends her hand to him "My name is Maya." He hesitantly shakes her hand and they both blush. Oooooooh…. She likes him! This is so ADORABLE!

"Umm… Anyway, my name is Yato. Yatogami." The dark haired boy in the jersey says and he gives me his hand to shake.  
I stare at his hand for a while before I take it and I stare at our joined hands as I say "Nice to meet you, I guess, but… I don't know my name."  
His palms really are sweaty.  
"What? You don't know your name?" "That's what I just said." I cross my arms over my chest again. "That is weird… Really weird…"

"Can Gods and Shinki suffer from amnesia?" Yukine asks Yato and Yato places his fingers to his chin and kinnda looks like he's deep in thought. But he still has this funny dorky face on.  
"I don't think so… and how do you know the term _amnesia_?" "Hiyori taught me." "She did?" "You know, amnesia is not that big of a term."

Maya and I just looked at each other as the boys went off topic and talked about…something.  
"So… You like him, don't you?" I whispered to her. She blushed furiously and her voice suddenly pitched even higher than it usually is  
"Hey, stay on topic! How could you just forget that we are Gods and a… that other word?" I just love how her voice lost its strength as she finished that sentence. But she was right. What is a shinki anyway?

"Hey, boys!" I try to get their attention, but they were lost in their own fight. And their fight was hilarious.

"Did you fall from heaven?"  
"Yukine, please tell me you don't love me like that."  
"Because so did Satan."  
"You are rude."

"Uh, guys." Suddenly some girl spoke to them. She was really pretty. Wearing a school uniform with long brown hair and I believe pink eyes. Strange eye color, but really pretty.

"Hiiiiyori! You have to help me! I want to cut Yukine's hair, but he won't let me!"  
"Please don't let him cut his hair." Yes, it was Maya who said that.

The pretty girl, who I guess her name is Hiyori, looked at Maya. "Oh, my name is Hiyori, and you are?" Hiyori extended her arm to Maya, and Maya shook her hand right away "My name is Maya! You can see me too!" Maya was just too happy to have another girl see her. "Yes, I can, and I will not let Yato cut Yukine's hair."

Her attention was then directed to me. I raised my hands in a surrender motion "Nice to meet you, I don't have a name."

"You.. What? Yato, is she another God?" Yato scratched his head and coughed. "Yeah, but, I don't remember her. And she doesn't remember me. All of us know each other somehow, but…"

He took a look at me. The first time that he looked at me directly and seriously. And I just now notice the intensity of his eyes. Electric blue. I've never seen a color like that. I felt something bang inside my head as I stared into his eyes.

"I don't remember you. I have a feeling that I should know you. But I don't."  
"Well, that's not very helpful." I said, sighing.

"Then why not take them to Tenjin?" Hiyori said.  
"Who's Tenjin?" I ask. Yato scowled and turned around "I'm not taking them to Tenjin."

"Hey, do you have 5 yen?" Hiyori asked me with Yukine nodding his head at us. I don't have any money, but…  
"I do!" Maya exclaims gleefully. I remember she found it on the street sometime last week.

Hiyori jumps to her and whispers something into her ear.

"Yato, will you fulfill my wish for 5 yen!?" Maya yells at him. Yes, she can be loud when she's nervous or doesn't know what she's doing. And right now she's both nervous and she has no idea what she's doing.

But as she said those words, Yato turned back to us happily dancing and yelling

"YATO IN THE HOUSE YOUR ONE AND ONLY RELIABLE DELIVERY GOD! YOUR WISH HAS BEEN HEARD LOUD AND CLEAR!"

"Yes, you heard her, she practically yelled it. What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Okay! So this is it for now, further chapters will be longer, This is just the begining. So please, let me know what you think, if you want me to continue this, any requests, I'm open for anything :)

**Stay happy and remember to smile!**


End file.
